The Kid
by Laughing.Thalia
Summary: "These people have proven themselves in blood. See how they didn't even flinch? Now's your chance to prove you still have purpose show me you're not dead weight," Ward crouched down slowly "So tell me, where's The Kid?" When you watched that clip you intermediately went "WHAT KID?" I'm here to answer that question. That Kid is Thomas Ward, the inhuman. One Shot


**A/N: Agents of SHIELD released a season 3 episode 2 Ward trailer and expect us not to start crafting theories! I don't have a theory more just a fan fiction that will only be canon till Tuesday.**

This all happens directly after the events of: **Ward Takes a Drive - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3, Ep. 2 – Clip 1** Just search this on youtube. He _ck just search Ward Season 3 and this comes up but you have to either watch it first or know what I'm talking about already._

link to that is: **watch?v=OOpGWObQoQo**

Ward leaned over the Ex-Hydra business man "So tell me, where's the kid?" his new recruits stood around unblinking and unflinching like some creepy brain washed drowns and Ward's new bald friend stood next to him looking down on the scared man as he struggled to his feet after being flung off a car.

"I don't know where the kid-"

Ward kicked him in the gut "Try again."

"It's confidential! I'm not allowed to say!"

Grant crouched down and put the cock of his gun to the guys head "One more chance."

"Rosalind Price has him. He was in one of the containment units she managed to recover.

Ward smiled "Well if I'm not mistaken our friends over at SHIELD are also looking for Rosalind Price. This might play well for us."

LINK BREAK

Price and her team stood staring at a little boy frozen in place by what seemed to be rocks or clay "Where did you find him?"

"It was recovered from the scene of the murder of Christian Ward."

"How long has he been like this?"

"From our calculations maybe 10-12 years mam."

FLASHBACK

Thomas tread water desperately trying to keep his head above water "Grant! Grant help me!"

"If you throw him that rope you'll be down there with him." Christian hissed into young Ward's ear.

Grant held the rope in his hand but didn't throw it. He stared sadly at his little brother, the brother he was meant to be protecting.

"Grant!" he cried out in one last desperate attempt and then he went under Thomas screamed allowing water to enter his lungs through his mouth and nose. He thrashed around desperately searching for oxygen, anywhere there wasn't water but he couldn't swim up he could only sink down. As he went down he saw a cove, the kind that had the top of the cave above see level meaning a diver would have some space to breath. He swam into the tunnel and lifted his head up coughing and sputtering as he did so. He looked around the cove and was surprised to find some blue-y purple-y crystals with specks of black in them. He reached out and touched it with curiosity and was surprised when his finger blackened and stiffened "What's going on?" he asked himself ans it spread up his arm, when it hit his shoulder Thomas realised it wasn't going to stop "Help!" he yelled "HELP ME! GRANT! ANYONE SAVE ME! HEL-" He froze into place and sunk into the bottom of the cove.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rosalind scowled at him "Does anyone know what happened to him?"

"Well mam, the scientists say this material is the same as the one found on inhumans."

"But this happened a decade ago. Inhumans only started popping up recently."

"We can't explain that mam."

"Well have you IDed him?"

"Yes mam. This is Thomas Ward."

"Ward. As in Grant Ward. I suppose we should be expecting Hydra on our doorstep soon."

Alarms started blaring and men and woman dressed in all black rushed in with guns. At the front stood Grant Ward "Sooner than you think actually. Hand over the boy."

"He is property of the President."

"You think we have a problem with stealing from the President? Just give me the kid and your men can live."

Price stood facing Ward's gun and without even hesitating she told her soldiers "Fire at will."

All hell broke loose but after some time the New Hydra came up victorious with Rosalind Price the only one left alive. "What happened to him?"

"This may come as a surprise to you but Inhumans as a species are even older then humans. They simply chose to live in secret being chosen discreetly and trained to use their powers and not get caught. Something messed with the balance and now they ate everywhere. I'd thank SHIELD for that." he ordered four people to lift his brother "He didn't crumble like Trip but he didn't burst open like Skye and Raina. This is odd."

LINE BREAK

Ward frowned at his younger brother in a very Price like fashion until shrugging "He's dead any ways." he picked up a chisel and a hammer and placed the chisel on the chest "Okay then. Here goes nothing." he hit the chisel softly with the hammer and it didn't even crumple, he hit it harder and cracks started to weave through the rock he hit it once more and suddenly he was blown back. When he sat up and focused his eyes he realized that his brother was standing before him not covered in rock. "Thomas!"

"Grant? Grant is that you?"

"It is. Oh my God Thomas I'm so sorry! I didn't want to but I was a child! He made me Thomas you-"

"It's okay. I know what Christian can be like. But I don't understand, why are you so old?"

Ward sighed "You were frozen in time for 2 decades."

"...Decades?"

"Christian's dead. Mom and dad are dead. Basically I'm all you got left. On top of that you might also have superpowers that you won't be able to control unless I get you the proper training."

"What do you mean superpowers? What proper training? Will I be like Luke Skywalker? Am I gonna meet Yoda!?"

Grant smiled "I know someone even better than Yoda who can teach you. She's a close person friend of mine. Her name is Daisy or as I like to call her – Quake."

 **A/N: AAAAAAND DONE! BTW I wrote this really quickly after binge watching Firefly by Joss Wedon on Netflix. Joss Wedon is the nerd King!**


End file.
